custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
Frost is Jahoan17's entry for the Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Winter Writing Contest 2013. Story The blistering wind blew across the snow-swept mountain. A silver-red figure clung to an exposed rock-face, hanging on for his life as the wind tried every second to rip him off, as though the mountain itself did not want the Toa climbing it. But even as the wind struck, Thenar climbed on, one labored handhold after another. “I am not cut out for this” the Toa of Fire thought as he dug his armored hands into the crevices of the rock. His silver Kanohi Volitak felt like a a block of ice on his face. He ignored the pain and focused on his climbing. Suddenly, his hand struck empty air. He had reached the top of the cliff. Pushing himself up, Thenar swung his body over the ledge, and with a thud he landed, face to the sky. “How long have I been climbing?” Thenar asked himself, the peak of the mountain looming over him like a shadow. A red clad hand came over the edge of the peak, and grabbed a hold of the mountain. The rest of the Toa followed suit. Thenar looked down the slope of the mountain, his attention turned to the dim light at the bottom. Reaching into his pack, the Toa of Fire withdrew a small wrapped stone. He could feel the heat radiating from the object and seeping through his arm, banishing the cold from his body. ''At least now I can think, ''he thought. As he looked down the slope, he thought of all the possible ways he could get down. He could not think of a solution that would work. He turned to his side, looked down, and saw his solution. A sheet of rock had broken off the mountain, and was just large enough for the Toa to stand on. In the village, a Turaga of Stone looked on in shock at what was rocketing toward his settlement. A Toa of Fire was snowboarding down the slope of the mountain, using his spear as a pole to steer with. As the Toa came within a few yards of the village, he shot his spear into the ground and pole vaulted into the settlement. With an acrobatic flip, the Toa landed two feet in front of the stunned Turaga, the heatstone his village needed in one hand. “Toa Thenar, thank you for retrieving my villages heatstone, we are forever in your dept.” “No need Turaga, it is my duty as a Toa to help those who cannot help themselves.” “And the thief who stole the heatstone? What of him?” The village elder asked. “I found the ''piraka ''at the bottom of a cliff, half buried in snow. From the looks of it, an avalanche spelled his end, and the heatstone I found on the ledge.” “Thank you again, Toa Thenar.” “I shall be taking my leave now, wise-one.” Thenar said as he turned and left, disappearing into the blizzard. Characters *Toa Thenar *An unamed Turaga of Stone *An unamed thief- Mentioned only, deceased